<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Terrible Feat by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906173">A Terrible Feat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Character Death, Character Development, Dark Kurosaki Ichigo, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Hollowfication, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Quincy - Freeform, Shinigami, Violence, because then it wouldn’t make sense, it’s all according to Aizen’s plan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki becomes one with the Hōgyoku! He makes a drastic decision that can't be in favor for everyone. This in turn resumes a pining war far much quicker than expected.</p><p>[Also available on Wattpad]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo fuses with the Hōgyoku and makes a defining decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fortunately, I was able to edit this to the way I want it. I'm not too proud of this or where it's going but I think its decent. I mean it's fanfiction lmao. If you've already read this, I suggest reading it again. A few things have changed and wont make sense in the future if you skip :/ anyways enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Winter War, Arrancar: Downfall Arc. </p><p>Harsh winds are billowing, whipping around the fallen body. Its breath is shallow, trembling with each exhale. Orange hair falls forward, covering a face from sight. Sharp brown eyes bore into the cracked ground beneath them. The male body struggles to stand and regain balance. As he stands on sore trembling legs, memories of before spark up into his mind. </p><p>The bandages, the lengthy strands of dark hair, and even darker Reiastu. Mugestu.</p><p>Unfortunately, for Ichigo Kurosaki, his method "to become Getsuga itself" failed miserably. He knew the moment that "monster", Sosuke Aizen, continued to swiftly heal himself to Ichigo's surprise. Somehow Aizen managed to lessen the force of the attack and preserved his own life. And just his luck when his Reiastu begins to lessen and grow weaker. He's utterly drained and as he watches Aizen stand proudly through the dust, he feels a bit of panic settle in the pit of his stomach. He stumbles to his knees once more and nearly plants his face into the ground. Holding himself up with his strained arms, he coughs violently. His lungs feel as if they're on fire causing his breath to be labored.</p><p>"You've disappointed me, Ichigo." Aizen suddenly says, rising from the deep crater created from his confrontation with Mugestu.</p><p>'I've disappointed him?' Unknowingly, Ichigo's face frowns in confusion. </p><p>As to not lead him on, Aizen gives him an answer. "I've always wished to have someone I'd look forward in clashing swords with. That someone was you Ichigo and yet here you are on your and hands and knees like a pathetic dog." Clicking his tongue in annoyance and shaking his head gently, it seems that he wanted a much longer battle.</p><p>"Are you saying-" Ichigo chokes. "that you want me to win?" Aizen chuckles, glancing at his crumbling Zanpakutō. He puffs his chest out in pride now that the Hōgyoku has granted him enough power that his sword is now useless.</p><p>"Of course not. See?" He gestures to the nonexistent blade. "A Zanpakutō is rubbish compared to my power!"</p><p>Ichigo visibly pales, he needs to put an end to this now but how? Ichigo feels weak and powerless. He's never felt this way before and its quite unbearable. All he wanted was to be strong enough to protect everyone. Even the ones he considered enemies he'd risk his life for. He wants to be strong, strong enough to where death is the last of his thoughts.</p><p>So, as Aizen stares down on Ichigo, a strong pang of anger fuels him. If there was one thing Ichigo wanted to do in that moment it would be ripping that smug look off Aizen's face. He hated that Aizen was stronger than him or was it because his sacrifice was worth nothing when Aizen was able to stand before him, alive and well?</p><p>In the moment of his anger, Ichigo lets out a tired cry of frustration. Aizen smiles in satisfaction. The desperation coming off Ichigo makes him eager to reach his goal.</p><p>"Ichigo Kurosaki, I have a final warning to make before I'm finished with you." Aizen slowly paces forward towards the teenager. </p><p>He speaks, not waiting for a response. "Beware of your true allies and enemies, child. I'm doing you a favor by speaking to you about this as you may consider me an enemy but truthfully, I have been of help to you since birth. I told you so before, yes?"</p><p>Ichigo keeps a blank face but is listening intently. He looks up to see Aizen only a foot away from him. He squats down to be on the same level and glares into the boys eyes. </p><p>"This is how it all ends, Ichigo. Soul Society has used you in this fight and if you continue to side with them any longer it will lead to your downfall." </p><p>'Soul Society is using me, huh?' But none of this justified Aizen's inhumane actions. Nothing will justify them. </p><p>The transcendent being lifts a hand, about to inflict the final blow. He covers his hand in Reiastu, pulling his arm back to strike. A pale, rough hand shoots out much faster, stopping Aizen. </p><p>"Sosuke." Kisuke Urahara's usually cheery voice turned low and cold. The said man turns in shock before retracting his hand. He disappears in a flash and appears a considerable space farther back. </p><p>"You've let your guard down quite a bit. Should I say you let me down?" Kisuke lifts his head letting his bangs fall out of his tired eyes. </p><p>"Don't speak to me like that when you're allowing this to continue!" Sosuke suddenly shouts in anger. </p><p>"Surely you're smart enough, right?! You understand what I want and why!" He continues and seemingly begins to loose composure. He lunges in to attack Kisuke but gets pushed back forcibly by a blade of Kido. </p><p>"Why you want to kill the Soul King and send all worlds into a frenzy once more? No, I understand but there's simply no need." Kisuke chants another form of Kido and another, keeping Sosuke busy avoiding them. They shift across the ruptured land, going back and forth at each other, sending attack after attack. Ichigo, in the middle of it all, feels faint but fights to keep conscious. </p><p>Sooner or later, Kisuke manages to restrain Sosuke and extracts the Hōgyoku. He finishes capturing the transcendent being in a strange cross shaped seal with sharp stakes jutting out. The process is finally finished and the shaggy blond lets out a relieved sigh. The struggle is over but as if mocking him the small purple orb begins releasing what looks like Reiastu. Almost as if it's melting, the Hōgyoku shrinks as more Reiastu ejects itself. It happened all too fast and before he knew it, it was out of Kisuke's hands and in the air. Then it vanishes. </p><p>Kisuke finds himself at a loss for words when the realization settles in. He huffs in frustration but turns away to take care of the fallen hybrid, Ichigo. He freezes mid way when he spots Ichigo sitting up straight with the orb in his hand. He raises a brow, asking the obvious question. </p><p>'How did he get that?' </p><p>Ichigo seems confused himself but doesn't hesitate when he forcibly shoves it into his chest. Before Kisuke could even interject the Hōgyoku complies, merging itself into his chest. </p><p>It's painful, Ichigo wont deny that but the feeling afterward is like walking on clouds. It lasts shortly when he at last looses consciousness. Kisuke races to reach Ichigo but a thin shield of purple keeps him from touching. He glares inside but it begins to fog, from assumedly Reiastu. He knew it had a will of his own but for such a thing to happen. How would that even be possible? Ichigo clearly knew the power of it so why? He didn't see a way out of this one. He needs to figure something out and fast because the Onmitsukidō will be on their way once they know of Aizen's state. He cant let them see what Ichigo has done or they'll put him in custody too. </p><p>A crack in the sheild snaps Kisuke out of his thoughts. The crack becomes several other fractures in the shield before it completely shatters. Ichigo lays there in the same position from before, unmoving. Kisuke creeps closer slowly, calling out for the hybrid. He doesn't get a response so he reaches a hand out. He feels an abrupt shock run through his fingers and up his arm. He pushes forward but an invisible boundary keeps him from touching Ichigo once more. With all possible possibilities leaving him, Kisuke backs away for now. He jumps back a few meters and catches sight of Rukia, Renji, Uryū, Orihime, and Yasutora running in his direction. They must've followed Ichigo out of Hueco Mundo. The group of friends see the candy shop owner and come to surround him. He signals for them to stand back. They look beyond, bracing themselves in case of a potential fight. They slightly relax, noticing Aizen's seal. </p><p>Uryū, who noticed Ichigo's body, asks the questions first. "What happened here?" </p><p>Yasutora grunts in agreement, wanting to know what had happened. "Why is no one helping Ichigo?" He prepares himself to step in but Kisuke glances at him as a warning to stay back. </p><p>"Something quite unexpected has taken place. We must wait and see." Is all he says. And before they can muster up any other questions, all of Ichigo's lingering Reiastu is gone and in a matter of seconds a gust of air sweeps over them.  Then a large burst of wind whips around the area and forms a pillar around his body. Orihime gasps worriedly, fighting her desire to help Ichigo. </p><p>The wind swirls around him quickly, picking up its surroundings of dirt and making it nearly impossible to decipher what is to come inside of it. Eventually the pillar of wind comes to an end but Ichigo's presence is still gone. The clouds of dust move outward revealing a fully awake and well Ichigo. </p><p>He stands tall with his shoulder length orange hair, but two white horns with black tips grew from his temples then curve, going forward. His eyes were that of a hollow but the irises glowed purple. He's donned in a lengthy, fitted black sleeveless shihakusho, nearly bare underneath and black hakama. The front of the shihakusho was open widely, putting his defined chest and abdomen on display. In the very center of his chest, the Hōgyoku glowed a mesmerizing purple. There was a thick, purple silk band wrapped low around his bare waist, underneath the shihakusho. His feet were clad in black tabi and black waraji but the length of the shihakusho covered majority of it.  Leading to the blade in his hand, a black chain swirled around his forearm where no fabric resides. The Zanpakutō is a sleek black color with a purple silk wrapped hilt and a diamond shape guard. </p><p>His friends stare in shock. Kisuke clicks his tongue, stressed. This confirms his worries of Ichigo becoming one with the Hōgyoku. He stares at Ichigo for a moment, debating what he should do. He doesn't get to make a decision when the orange haired male is suddenly gone from sight. </p><p>"He...disappeared? What is going on?..." Uryū frowns trying to calculate the situation. He turns to Urahara, waiting for answers to the millions of questions he has. </p><p>Kisuke sighs with slight exasperation. "Soul Society will have my head for this." </p><p>The the rest of the group looks at the blond man in confusion. They were a bit disturbed as a rain of surprises were sprung onto them ever since this war started but even though its ended another problem seems to be on the rise. </p><p>"What do you mean, Urahara? Do you know what just happened with Ichigo?" Uryū questions again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Perhaps I do but we will have to address that later. Squad 2's Stealth Force is here so we must not speak on the matter just yet." The clog clad man spots the Shinigami in black who are closing in around the area. Now, everyone knows to keep their mouths shut temporarily. They didn't see what happened to Ichigo entirely, but they saw enough. They seem to understand the stakes at risk and stay silent, having a mental mutual agreement on the situation. </p><p>»»————-　⌒　————-««</p><p>Ichigo appears behind a large pile of rubble. He's sure that he's out of everyone's sight. He lets out a choked sob and falls to his knees. He places a hand over his chest, gripping at the skin. He feels the texture of the Hōgyoku on his palm . Why did he do that back there? Truly his chest is in pain and he can't focus on anything but. From his crouched position he feels another stabbing pain in his chest before a shock in his brain knocks him completely unconscious. In the next few seconds, he finds himself in his inner world but neither the Hollow nor Zangestu was there. </p><p>"Is anyone there?" Ichigo calls out. It's strangely quiet. The a figure takes shape in front of him. It forms into what looks like a pale human with glimmering lilac eyes and silky white locks of hair. Its lithe frame is draped in white and purple robes. </p><p>'Its...pretty.' Ichigo blushes at his thought. He shouldn't be thinking such things, this is not the time or place.</p><p>"Hey, who are you?" The teen asks. The being smiles stiffly and walks closer so he can hear him clearly.  </p><p>"The manifestation of the Hōgyoku." Is all they say. </p><p>"How did you get me to fuse with you?" Ichigo asks with high suspicion. This could have been a part of Aizen's games. </p><p>"No, this is not a part of Sosuke Aizen's plans. We came to each other voluntarily." It states with a stoic tone making the hybrid rather uncomfortable. </p><p>The "strawberry's" eyes widen. "You read my mind?" </p><p>"No, I figured you'd associate me with Sosuke Aizen as I came from him." It dismisses him quickly. It isn't done talking and continues walking closer. Ichigo unknowingly shuffles backward a bit. </p><p>"Ichigo Kurosaki, I felt your will. I felt your desire of becoming strong and I'm willing to grant you that." The Hōgyoku manifestation is too close now, so Ichigo backs away generously. </p><p>"That's nice and all but if I'm gonna get stronger than I'll do it myself." He tries to sound grateful but comes up short. </p><p>"I don't think you understand. You need me Ichigo. Your power would have left you completely if it weren't for the restoration process." The tone of its voice sends chills down Ichigo's spine. Its just so cold and emotionless but he doesn't let that distract him from what it said. </p><p>"The restoration process?" </p><p>"Yes, I protected you from disturbance as I brought back your power." Ichigo shakes his head at this. </p><p>"How do you know that this is what I want? I didn't want to become a Shinigami or turn into a Hollow."</p><p>"You had no choice in becoming a Shinigami or a Hollow. You saw your father earlier so, you must've connected the dots by now. We'll talk more of your origin and how I know but we don't have the time for that now."</p><p>Ichigo is absolutely bewildered but he's just going to listen since arguing isn't going to help the situation. </p><p>"I told you before that I felt your will and desire to be strong. You said it yourself. Don't deny your true feelings." </p><p>And it's right. Ichigo knows that he wants to keep his powers and fight. He knows that he wants to get much stronger and he can accept that now. The Hōgyoku will help him so he should take this opportunity and run with it. </p><p>"Alright then but I still have questions."</p><p>"And I have answers."</p><p>So, Ichigo finds himself listening to the Hōgyoku about the restoration process. It shielded him away from the others while pumping copious amounts of Reiastu into Ichigo. The shield protected him and others nearby from the dangerous pressure of the Hōgyoku. For the whereabouts of Zangestu and the Hollow, apparently they're being suppressed temporarily. It mentions a man named Yhwach and his relation to him as a Quincy. Ichigo isn't too shocked finding out about his mother, if anything it made him upset that he wasn't told sooner. The Hōgyoku doesn't speak on that entirely and deems the rest to be detailed by his father. Ichigo is glad because he wants to hear the truth from him first. Finally, he explains Aizen's intentions. </p><p>To say that Ichigo is astonished is an understatement. Luckily, he could comprehend the situation at hand and knew what he had to do from here on out. A decision made that isn't so promising for everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It got a little dialogue heavy towards the end...but that was the best I could do with what I had. I'll have this posted on Wattpad too for an alternative.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are making a turn for the better or worse?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Aizen's Defeat, Fullbring: The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc</p><p>Isshin Kurosaki stands from his desk to stretch his stiff back. He groans loudly and smacks his lips before turning to leave his home office. Closing the door behind him, he jumps as he catches sight of Kisuke Urahara.</p><p>"Have you found him yet?" Isshin asks rubbing his bearded chin. The exiled Shinigami shakes his head. And a somber feeling suddenly surrounds the area. Karin, on her way to the kitchen, sees the two men talking.</p><p>"What's with the negative energy in here? I could feel through the walls." She pauses for a moment before timidly asking.</p><p>"Is it about Ichigo?" She picks at the skin on her thumb. She figures her father wouldn't want to tell her as he's been avoiding her and Yuzu's questions for a while. It's been almost two years since her brother went missing and no one said anything. Even his friends didn't come asking or Rukia.</p><p>"No." Isshin says quickly.</p><p>"Yes," Kisuke says over him even faster. The goat-chin side glances at the candy shop owner and gets a snicker in response.</p><p>"Oh...okay." She says trying to hide her disappointment. She turns away from them to leave for the kitchen again. Isshin doesn't say anything but hangs his head in shame. He wants to keep them aware but the twin's safety is his number one priority right now. Ichigo isn't the most level headed but he isn't a complete idiot. He wouldn't just leave without a word for absolutely no reason.</p><p>"Soul Society did make a lead on the situation...well somewhat," Kisuke says shifting his tattered bucket hat.</p><p>"Oh?" Isshin lifts his head curiously.</p><p>"Come to the shop and we'll talk there." Kisuke bows his head then making his way down the hallway just to disappear by the steps. Isshin calls out to the twins to let him know that he'll be gone for a few hours.</p><p>It's nearing midnight in Karakura Town. The moon looks larger than usual tonight but it isn't any less beautiful. It reminds him of his Masaki, oh how he misses her dearly. It's almost as if everything has gone downhill since she left. Getting to their destination, Isshin let's go of his sorrowful thoughts. They reach the dimly lit shop, Urahara slides the door open. Tessai welcomes them both sitting them down with a cup of tea. Jinta and Ururu argue somewhere in the distance before it goes silent. The redhead boy pokes his head out of a door down the hall. He doesn't get a chance to pick on them when Kisuke interrupts him.</p><p>"Jinta," He sighs. "Go and leave us. We need to discuss something important."</p><p>Jinta rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out mumbling something about him being a "stupid old man".</p><p>"You'll get there before you know it." Kisuke jabs back without much humor. He looks quite stressed actually but readily gets back to business. He gingerly sips his cup of tea not placing it back down.</p><p>"Apparently Aizen made a statement that Ichigo would be back soon."</p><p>"How does he know?" Isshin, who hasn't touched his cup not once, stares with a hard look in his eyes.</p><p>"We're unsure of that. He might just be pulling strings but there were traces of Ichigo's Reiastu around the upper east area. Some Hollows had it on them."</p><p>"What could that mean then?" Isshin leans forward placing his hands on his folded knees. </p><p>"Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo." </p><p>»»————-　⌒　————-«« </p><p>It takes another 2 months before Soul Society sends a group to Hueco Mundo in regards to finding Ichigo, making it the two-year mark of his disappearance.</p><p>Kisuke is a little wary of them finding out about the truth of the situation but there's nothing he can do as of now. They've already sent two captains, Byakuya Kuchiki and Shunsui Kyoraku with their lieutenants, Renji Abarai and Nanao Ise. They left as soon as possible but didn't return for a while. Other Shinigami were ordered to be on standby for reinforcements but they weren't needed. The captains and vice-captains eventually came back unscathed but with frustrating news.</p><p>They found nothing. Even Las Noches was gone, there wasn't anything in sight but a few Hollows but they made sure to keep out of their way as to not bring attention to themselves as trespassers. They tried sensing his Reiatsu yet there was nothing to no avail. Upon their return, Kisuke decided it was the right time to mention exactly how drastic the situation really is. </p><p>The word is sent out and they arrive back quicker than expected. On their way to the Seireitei Renji catches sight of an orange and red blur. He couldn't sense anyone out of the ordinary but he was never so great at those things anyway. </p><p>"What is it, Renji?" Byakuya stops in his tracks to look back at the lieutenant. Renji looks at his captain then back to the left where he saw the figure.</p><p>"I'm...not sure." Renji slowly walks ahead to catch up with the rest. Jidanbō welcomes them at the front of the White Road Gate of Seireitei. He turns and lifts the door with little effort. As the four shinigami trudge through, the same blur Renji spotted flashes passed the gate. </p><p>"What the hell was that?" Renji curses under his breath. Whatever it was, it shouldn't have gone in. He turns to Captain Byakuya for instructions but just gets a palm and a head shake. They enter completely allowing Jidanbō to drop the heavy stone. Byakuya finally gives Renji the okay as he prepares for the situation. </p><p>"A supposed intruder..." Byakuya determines and whispers to his Hell Butterfly to give the message. Shunsui does the same, notifying the Captain Commander instead. Nanao runs beside him as they search for the potential threat.</p><p> Renji, who had sped off in some random direction, runs into an oblivious Rukia.</p><p>"Watch where you're going! There's an intruder!" He shouts back at her, not sparing a glance. She straightens her back suddenly alert. The raven-haired Shinigami heads to her division building to notify her captain.</p><p>Not even a few minutes later an emergency meeting is being held in the First Division building. Captain-Commander Yamamoto sits silently in front of the rows of Captains. He glances back and forth at them unconsciously counting.</p><p>"Where is Captain Kurotsuchi?"</p><p>"I'm here...unfortunately." He mumbles underneath his breath. He caught sight of the intruder making their way around from the security cameras. He may have even seen who the trespasser is this time around as well.</p><p>"Byakuya and Shunsui have spotted someone sneaking into the Seireitei." The elderly man says seemingly unfazed by the problem. He has faith in his soldiers.</p><p>"A red and orange figure, specifically." Pointing out what he saw Shunsui moves his straw hat out of his face. </p><p>"A Hollow maybe?" Tōshirō mumbles thinking of possibilities.</p><p>"A Hollow couldn't possibly move that fast." Mayuri counters as if it was obvious.</p><p>"Maybe that's their ability, Captain." Tōshirō adjusts his sweater elegantly.</p><p>"Enough." The Captain Commander silences their bickering. "We already have soldiers out in search. Kyoraku and Byuakuya search around the perimeter. Zaraki and Mayuri have your units search towards the inner area, respectfully. Suì-Fēng, I trust you and your force to find the intruder and capture them quickly. Do what you need to have them arrested quickly without any ruckus. The rest of you remain on stand by until further orders are given. Stay alert and keep an eye out. You are dismissed!" Everyone accepts their orders and rushes to fulfill them.</p><p>Renji huffs in annoyance. He's been looking and running around for what felt like hours. He's tempted to stop and meet up with Ikkaku Madarame from the Eleventh Division to look together. He's close enough so if he just makes a right-</p><p>"Renji? Is that you?" A voice he thought he'd never hear again said softly.</p><p>"Ichigo, where the hell did you go?!" The lieutenant marches over ready to give him a piece of his mind. After that stunt, he pulled two years ago just for him to disappear, and without saying anything was unacceptable. In response, Ichigo puts a hand up denying Renji of his advances. This way Renji notices the blood red of his Shihakusho sleeves, black collar, and band. A strip of black ink circles around Ichigo's pale neck resembling a choker. A medium-sized hole runs through his chest; a Hollow hole. In the center, the dimmed purple Hōgyoku rests. The long Shihakusho reaches his feet almost looking like the cape or robe of a royal family. </p><p>He's still holding his Zanpakutō, it has a matte black sheath fastened onto Ichigo's waist. The Zanpakutō is a dark red blade, so dark that it almost appears black lacking much light around. The slim sword looks as if it was carefully dipped in blood. Leading down to the black velvet of the diamond guard and grip, the chain from before is gone.  </p><p>His hair is longer too, reaching down his waist but his bangs are trimmed neatly, framing his face. The same horns from before are there but they're completely black. Looks like he's been taking care of himself. The audacity.</p><p>"You've changed...Ichigo what is going on with you?" Renji sighs exasperated. He would love to keep up the fight but nothing is making sense anymore. </p><p>"I need something and it's here," Ichigo speaks monotonously. Renji frowns and glances around. </p><p>"Here? In Soul Society?" He says pointing down to the ground. Ichigo rolls his Hollowfied eyes as if it was obvious.</p><p>"I need to pass by but I know you won't let me. Come, so I can finish this quickly." Ichigo shifts in his stance, tightening his hold on the grip of his sword. </p><p>"Oh, are you trying to take me lightly? I don't know what you need from here but you won't get it!" Renji growls lunging at his old friend. Ichigo skillfully blocks all of Renji's attacks with his Zanpakutō. He doesn't move much either just twisting his torso or shifting his feet avoiding him at angles. </p><p>"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji commands his Zanpakutō sending it into its Shikai. The death weapon lengthens and smaller curved blades jut out. Its wielder whips it around overhead to send it down with inhumane speed. Thankfully, Ichigo isn't completely human and can take the force and speed of the attack with his own Zanpakutō. He holds it horizontally, shoving the other away. </p><p>"You're gonna need a bit more than that." Ichigo taunts and jumps high. He twists, swinging his sword viciously. His speed is impeccable and Renji can't seem to predict when they'll clash. The supposed traitor brings his Zanpakutō down with force but doesn't stop there. He flash steps behind his opponent slashing away at his back. The lieutenant is a little late in dodging making him suffer from a wounded back. He grits his teeth in pain.</p><p>Ichigo stops attacking as if giving Renji a break. He wipes the blood off of the blade, picking some upon his finger. He stares intently. The tired Shinigami before him huffs before running to attack once more. </p><p>In reality, Ichigo was hoping for him to use his Bankai but he seems hesitant. </p><p>'Then I'll give him a reason to not hold back.' Ichigo surprisingly chants a Kido spell and several more after that. </p><p>"Ha! You thought that would stop...me?" The debris from the spells clear but his opponent isn't anywhere to be found. He turns around expecting him to be there but doesn't realize the figure coming at him from above. Ichigo lands on his shoulders, pressing his weight down. He pushed against a nerve that shot a searing pain through Renji's arm. He lets it go limp as it tingles his skin like pins and needles. </p><p>Realizing his attempts are futile Renji jumps back to think. As he tries thinking this scenario through, he turns to run in the opposite direction. He hides around the corner but doesn't get to rest because of the incoming attack from Ichigo. </p><p>"Don't run from me, Renji. Face me like the warrior you are. You could die if you don't." Ichigo furrows his brows in feign worry but he can't hide the smirk and comes in for another blow. Renji, without time to recover, is kicked through a nearby wall. He lands against another, creating a crater. He coughs up an alarming amount of blood. Ichigo steps through the hole, stalking his way toward the bleeding Renji. </p><p>The injured tries to speak but Ichigo grips his face harshly, keeping his mouth shut. Renji groans as he tightens his grip. Ichigo yanks Renji out of the crater throwing him to the right of himself. He follows in the direction he threw him in. Renji lays on the ground blood flowing down his face. Ichigo stands over him just staring. He shakes his head and steps over the bruised and battered body. He continues walking ahead at a steady pace as if nothing happened and turns around a corner.</p><p>Renji curses trying to force himself up. Ichigo managed to fracture nearly every bone in his body rendering him unable to move for the time being. He fights the black spots taking over his vision but at last, gives up. </p><p>'Was I too rough with him?' Ichigo distantly wonders. </p><p>»»————-　⌒　————-««</p><p>Zaraki Kenpachi runs around with an excited grin plastered on his face. His lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, hangs off his back looking over his shoulder giggling out random directions to go in. He heard from Mayuri that the intruder may be Ichigo and nothing else could have set him off more than that.</p><p>So now he runs tuning his senses to pick up that familiar Reiatsu. Aggravatingly, he can't sense anyone but Renji. In the next few minutes, his Reiatsu dims down drastically. He stops in his tracks wondering. </p><p>'What happened?' He figures that it must be the enemy and speeds over in the correct direction for once.</p><p>He's nearly there, blood pumping in anticipation for a fight. He's stopped when he spots the orange and red blur the others mentioned earlier.</p><p>"Hey! It's you, isn't it?! Come out and fight like a man." He shouts grasping the grip of his chipped Zanpakutō.</p><p>"Now what if I was female?" Ichigo stands behind him with his hands clasped behind his back and no Zanpakutō to be seen.</p><p>"But I figured it was you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" And without another thought, Zaraki jumps at Ichigo swinging his Zanpakutō wildly. Ichigo not moving an inch manages to grip the blade with his fingers stopping its movements.</p><p>"Heh," Zaraki jumps back, yanking his sword out of Ichigo's hold. He unintentionally nicked Ichigo's finger and a pure black liquid oozes out, swirling down his finger. The newly classified enemy licks the 'blood' cleaning his finger and the cut closes up. </p><p>Yachiru, who managed to leave the captain's side to a safe distance, watches on curiously.</p><p>"I don't have the time to play with you, Kenpachi." Ichigo sighs. His Zanpakutō materializes into his right hand as he rushes to clash with Zaraki. With a chuckle, the Kenpachi happily spars with Ichigo. They move quickly, throwing blow after blow at each other.</p><p>Ichigo chants a Kido spell to Zaraki's surprise. He manages to recover and clashes swords once more. They continue like this for longer until Ichigo becomes visibly fed up. He jumps back, his Shihakusho flowing around him. He lifts the blood-red sword to his palm. Feeling the cool metal against his skin, he firmly slides it down his hand, cutting it open.</p><p>Then Ichigo seemingly pulls on the blade, cutting his hand deeper. Black blood gushes out of the wound but he doesn't flinch. Another Zanpakutō materializes itself out of the first one. It's a strange shape without a guard. It's much smaller than the other one and curves delicately. There's a hole in the middle serving as a handle. Just then can Zaraki get a feel of Ichigo's Reiatsu. </p><p>It's much more intense than expected. Zaraki raises some of his own as a challenge. Ichigo jumps up crossing both Zanpakutō and slashing outward creating a double Getsuga Tenshō. Zaraki believing he can withstand it tries deflecting but gets forcefully thrown back. He hears nearby shouting, assumingly people who heard the commotion. </p><p>The eleventh Kenpachi stands, dusting his shoulder. Ichigo is much stronger than anticipated. And not wasting any time, Ichigo, sends a blaring red Cero. Zaraki dodges but Ichigo is already a step ahead and cuts him along his back and flash steps away. He comes back in less than a second to strike again and again. He's exceedingly faster than before and his movements are unpredictable. </p><p>Zaraki rips his eyepatch off, raising his Reiatsu dramatically high. Ichigo stops his attacks and steps back. He knew he needed to finish this quick because people are starting to figure things out. He's sure that they've recognized his energy. Luckily for him, the bloodthirsty beast in front of him hasn't figured his Bankai out yet. He takes a deep breath to not lose his composure. Zaraki is already rushing over, ready to rip him to shreds. </p><p>Ichigo hurriedly forms a Cero while gathering his Reiastu onto the blades of his Zanpakutō. He releases it all at once destroying anything in its path. The Kenpachi holds his own and lessens the damage. Unfortunately for him, Ichigo isn't finished and sends an overpowered Getsuga Tenshō as the finishing blow. The fight ends with Ichigo heading his own way, leaving the beast struggling for air with limp limbs.</p><p>»»————-　⌒　————-««</p><p>Ichigo figures Aizen must be in the Nest of Maggots. He hopes he won't have to confront Suì-Fēng as she'd cause too much trouble for him. He's close to what he needs and he can't stop here again. Fortunately for him, he's able to get through the many Shinigami guarding the underground prison. He creeps through the cold and dark space unnoticed, keeping his Reiatsu at bay.</p><p>"Yo, Aizen," Ichigo calls out through the darkness. The said man raises his Reiatsu to signal his location. Ichigo finds himself in front of a large door with the rusted number plate: 90274. He peers through the iron bar window. It's a little too dark to see properly but he can make out the slumped figure in a wooden chair.</p><p>'Must be uncomfortable.'</p><p>Aizen can't see him all too well with his covered eye and it's so dark in there he's starting to see shifting patterns.</p><p>"Ichigo Kurosaki. You've come for me like I knew you would." Aizen smirks, lifting his head. His tired eyes widen a little when he sees the flame in Ichigo's palm sending a bit of light into the room. Aizen, because his reasons for being in custody are extreme and his sentence is quite lengthy, was granted a cell inside of another room. He is a potential threat to anyone he comes in contact with so it is best to keep him as far from anyone as possible. </p><p>"I see the Hōgyoku has been good to you." Aizen points out the orb resting in the middle of Ichigo's Hollow hole. As if hearing itself being mentioned, it glows gently. What looks like veins piercing his chest follow in glimmering shortly. </p><p>"Yeah, we don't have the time for chit chat. I need your help and you know why I'm asking you." Ichigo says snarkily. He's had enough of going back and forth.</p><p>"What's the plan? To stop Juha?" Aizen asks cocking his head to the side. Ichigo rolls his eyes.</p><p>"We need to prepare for his return and bring the Soul King back. I can't ask Soul Society because they'd just put me in here with you."</p><p>"They wouldn't listen to anything you'd have to say," Aizen says for him with a smile. He knows Ichigo needs him. He knew from the start that whatever he decided to do, he needed him.</p><p>"I guess your plan is more sensible than mine but remember what that fool let happen. It's all his fault that he's like that in the first place, it's so pitiful it's disgusting." Aizen contorts his face in distaste. He despises the Soul King but Ichigo has a point and if that doesn't work then it'll be up to either one of them to take the throne.</p><p>Ichigo guesses he could take the position but what would happen then? He shivers at the possibilities. Yet there's no time to worry and he couldn't let just anything happen to him so, he grips the lock on the door, melting away the Reishi iron. He tries keeping his Reiatsu low so they can't find him just yet. He steps into the cell, glaring at a smiling Aizen. He looks absolutely thrilled to be released and it's only been a few years.</p><p>"Behave." Ichigo hisses when he rips away the shackles holding Aizen down. He stands slowly straightening his posture. He notices Ichigo practically standing at the same height.</p><p>"You've gotten taller too, my boy." He places a cold hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The younger clicks his tongue, flicking the hand away.</p><p>"Don't touch me, asshole. I haven't forgiven you for what you've put me and my friends through. We are allies through this and that's all." Ichigo exits the cell not looking back once.</p><p>"Friends? You do understand what they think of you now right? They can't possibly trust you anymore with what you've done. I mean you're letting me out. Your friends will be furious with you." Aizen says with a smirk, he emphasizes the friends to remind Ichigo.</p><p>'The long-awaited war is going to begin soon and friendship isn't what's going to win it.'</p><p>Ichigo doesn't say anything.</p><p>'It's been years and he still hasn't gotten over it.' Aizen thinks bitterly.</p><p>They make their way out, avoiding as many obstacles as they can. Finally, reaching the surface Captain-Commander Yamamoto stands before them, leaning on his cane. </p><p>"Captain." Aizen mockingly bows. Ichigo slaps the back of his neck.</p><p>"We need to get out of here, now," Ichigo says in a panic. Aizen stands up straight, ready to make a beeline to the left but a furious Suì-Fēng stands ready. Ichigo looks to the right but Captain Byakuya and Captain Komamura both have their Zanpakutō unsheathed.</p><p>'Well, shit.'</p><p> Ichigo looks to Aizen for a solution. He hadn't thought the escape plan through too much. He was fighting with time as they were running out. He needed to make his move fast because of what's soon to come. He sighs thinking of all the scolding he'll get from the Hōgyoku later.</p><p>Aizen lifts his head as a large Garganta opens up. It seems like déjà vu for some when that familiar yellow beam of light slims down on the two traitors. The ground beneath them shifts and disconnects from the rest, rising. Something churns in Ichigo's stomach as he stares down from the opposite perspective of before. He wonders if it's a phantom feeling of nearly being ripped in half by the man standing next to him. He shakes the thought away looking up into the hole of darkness.</p><p>"Ichigo! I won't forgive you!" Her familiar sharp voice cut through his ears and his thoughts shift to those big violet eyes. He refrains from looking down. </p><p>'Surely they'll understand when all this is over...right?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I worked pretty hard in rewriting this chapter but I worked fast in completing it. I hope things are starting to make sense from the reader's point of view but remember that this is a work of fiction. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PART 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Restoration, Ywach's Return: Thousand Year Blood War Arc. </p><p> </p><p>Uryū Ishida takes a deep breath before going over his choices for the nth time. Taking sides with the Quincy had to be the best decision in this case. He will find more information on himself and his heritage since his father refuses. Hidden amongst the shadows of the Royal Realm is their home, Silbern, where they've been in hiding for years upon years. Uryū stumbles around in search of their leader when a distinct gust of air came over him.</p><p>He walks down the long corridor, hands in his pockets. Not looking around much, keeping focus on a lingering thought in his mind. He follows that familiar feeling of Reiatsu, trying to remain as relaxed and poised as possible. If he's correct about this thought, that certain someone will have a load of explaining to do. Turning right down another long hall, then left, there, a few feet away is an open steel door. Obnoxiously standing in the doorway, three girls dressed in white bicker, talking as if they aren't standing right next to each other. </p><p>"Excuse me," Uryū mumbles irritably, squeezing past them. He ignores their sudden outburst of laughter and continues further into the room. It is designed as a meeting room of sorts with a long table and chairs in the center and a few pillars for structure. He tries ignoring the traditional German fabrics and patterns plastered along the walls. </p><p>Most of the seats are taken and everyone talks amongst themselves but a head of bright orange hair stops him in his tracks. There's no possible way but their lean build says otherwise. Looking past him there's another person who's also the least expected. How are those two here and no one is saying-</p><p>"Ichigo," The said male turns and when the realization settles in his mouth forms an 'O' shape. </p><p>"Ishida...what are you doing here?" He says as if he isn't the sore thumb. Sosuke Aizen scoffs next to him, stepping forward he nods his head in greeting.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to see you again, Quincy." </p><p>Clicking his tongue and looking to the side, the raven repeats his question. </p><p>"You don't know?" Aizen says with his usual smug look, putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulder, "Your friend here is a part of the family." He laughs, gesturing to the people in the room. Uryū cant hide his bewilderment and he understands. Juha referring to all the Quincy below him as his child making them "siblings". It's creepy, really. </p><p>In the context of "The Almighty" Juha is the last to enter the room. He stands at the far end of the table watching his subordinates bow in his presence. He beckons the two newcomers forward and they move to stand just in front of him but at a safe distance, facing their audience.</p><p>"Our allies." He presents them as. "The war will resume by the next blue moon." </p><p>The loud cheers of the Sternritter bounce off the walls and Uryū realizes just when that is.</p><p>The next blue moon was only three months away.</p><p> </p><p>---- "Hey, what are you exactly?" Ichigo turns from the glowing target, releasing his bow of Reishi. He faces the Hōgyoku, messing with the medallion on the Quincy bracelet Sosuke Aizen gave him. He never questioned how he got it.</p><p>"I'm made up of a substance that can shift, change, or break down...a number of things." It says plainly.</p><p>"So you don't just turn hollows into shinigami?" Ichigo twists the gold medal around watching it gleam under the sun.</p><p>"Look at yourself Ichigo. I gave you a transfer or a transition in power. Think of it as an enhancement. You feel it, don't you?" </p><p>Ichigo takes a second before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I feel it." </p><p>"Except, I cant turn you into a god." The Hōgyoku slightly exaggerates. "That is the growth of your own ability."</p><p>Ichigo stands a little stunned. </p><p>'The power of...a god?' The thought circles around his mind for a while.</p><p>"Rember that, in this upcoming war." The Hōgyoku warns. ----</p><p> </p><p>The memory of his training, from nearly a year ago and much longer before he "joined" the Quincys - sparked into his mind as he performs one of the spells he learned at that time. The spell is a barrier spell, trapping anything and everything inside as well as keeping them from coming in. Unless, by Ichigo's hand does he allow them free and nothing could possibly pierce the sphere as long as he is alive.</p><p>He shapes the barrier into a dome, placing it just over the Seireitei's own dome. Unfortunately for some, the space in between the arches, further toward the ground is equivalent to death. The conflicting Reiatsu increasing in density results in incineration. Ichigo watches as those trapped turn into dust.</p><p>Inside the Seireitei the Quincy and Shinigami fight for their lives, continuing the war that began all those years ago. </p><p>Noticing a change in the energy behind him, Ichigo quickly shields himself with another spell. The shield deflects the attacks of the few Shinigami who must be members of the Stealth Force. They're the only ones who leave the Seireitei the most besides Squad 12. </p><p>And for the plan, he's to hold off during the invasion until Juha and Jugram make their signal of departure: a beam of light slightly leaning toward West. Meanwhile, Aizen waits patiently at Silbern until the time of meeting Juha and his number one minion at the Soul Kings Palace. </p><p>The traitor rests his head on his fist. 'Restoration, huh..."</p><p> </p><p>Genryusai Yamamoto groans in pain falling to his knees. He coldly stares up at the one he regrets sparing the most. </p><p>"Juha Bach, I should've killed you when I had the chance." He says roughly. The captain commander hacks up a mass of bodily fluid almost choking from his dry throat. </p><p>Juha Bach, the man who appeared to be "Zangestu" stands dressed in a deep red and black cloak blending him into the shadows. Covering his dark eyes is his even darker hair. His pale face has a full mustache that reaches around his jaw. Leading to his disturbing smile pointed at the fallen Shinigami. </p><p>"And that will be your downfall, Genryusai." The man in black slashes downward but Captain Byakyuya takes on the force of the strike, defending his elder. The block wasn't efficient enough because he feels a deep sting along his torso. Without looking down the noble spots the familiar red substance seeping out the wound.</p><p>"Your Majesty, it is time." Jugram Haschwalth appears from thin air and without hesitation bows to his leader. </p><p>"Royd Lloyd, have your way with him." The "Father of the Quincy" calls Sternritter Y- The Yourself. Not sparing anyone else a word or glance he vanishes with his second in command leaving behind a blinding beam of light. </p><p>"It is a pleasure and an honor." Is all Sternritter says before morphing into a replica of Juha not waiting to charge at Byakuya. The noble reaches for his captain commander and flash steps as far away as possible. He places the surprisingly warm body behind a large rock where it falls limp. He's troubled for a second, thinking that the elder is dead but there's no way he couldn't survive this. </p><p>A number of Shinigami fight to stop the mock Juha but most cannot. Luckily for the Kuchiki, the Sternritter isn't so good at copying the ability as much as the appearance. </p><p>'This will work just fine." Byakuya charges forward with dignity and confidence. </p><p>Then, finishing the fight within minutes, Byakuya feels the blood rushing in his ears if not out the deep cut in his stomach. He works to keep the urge to collapse at bay.He drags his feet back to where he left the eldest Shinigami who's still resting. Not resisting anymore, Byakuya plants his face into the dust-covered ground, his vision fading to black.</p><p> </p><p>Following the other battles among the Seireitei and in the Soul Palace, the Shinigami rise for victory taking down their opponents but the war isn't over just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Just outside the Soul King's Palace, Juha, Jugram, and Aizen arrive leaving the defeat of the Royal Gaurd to the higher of the Sternritter. The night begins to fall and the three gather inside. They enter a room with a stone chair that Juha readily sits in. </p><p>"Leave us, Jugram." The leader suddenly says. "Go find Uryū Ishida and come back with him."</p><p>"It is almost time..." He responds hesitantly but doesn't press the matter any farther. "Yes, Your Majesty." The blond disappears in thin air, searching for his comrade. </p><p>Aizen lifts a brow and looks to the other in question. "Well, I-"</p><p>"I am not a fool, Sosuke. I know your intentions." Juha says with a smirk. Aizen schools his face and looks into the eyes of the Quincy leader, spotting the several pupils he gained.</p><p>"When did you use it?" Aizen says, a furrow in his brows. </p><p>"What matters for you is when I stop using it." Juha chuckles, settling into his seat comfortably. "But I think you know that already." </p><p>Aizen laughs loudly. "Yes, I do and I'd still kill you regardless of the time." He steps closer but Juha doesn't move an inch. </p><p> </p><p>"I can see everything, Sosuke. Including your death by my hand." </p><p>"Please," Aizen rolls his eyes. "I'll have your head on a platter." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aizen...makes it out alive. It's been a while since he's fought a man stronger than himself. Yet it is strange how just before killing him, the power of "The Almighty" seemed to drain from Juha's body, leaving him defenseless. Dusting himself off, Aizen makes his way around the palace locating his ally from the lingering Reiatsu. He senses about four people, one of them must be dying by the rapid decrease of their presence. Ichigo should've gotten here before the rest of them with the princess. So that one other presence will face the fury that is Ichigo and his temper.</p><p>Right before Aizen's battle with the Quincy leader, Ichigo was able to get the final piece: Orihime Inoue. She'll be the one to see their plan through. He managed to snatch her away without anyone noticing in the meantime. He flash steps with her in his arms up the floors of the palace. They make it to the highest floor and Ichigo slows down and releases his tight grip. Tensed, Orihime stumbles around, trying to get a hold of the floor. She looks up at her captor and recognizes him immediately. Before she can ask anything Ichigo pulls her in again, walking forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Kurosaki, wait! What are you doing?!" Ichigo tugs Orihime hastily, headed to a large blue double door detailed in gold. Ichigo yanks one side open before pushing the poor girl in. She falls to the floor, grunting in pain. </p><p>"Get up." Ichigo grits. He jerks her back onto her feet, dragging her like a rag doll further into the room. She resists a little, trying to get out of his strong hold but it's to no use. She flails a little until Ichigo comes to an abrupt stop. She looks up to see the Soul King himself, trapped in a crystal seal.</p><p>"Kurosaki, what is this?" She whispers. </p><p>"The Soul King...now listen to me, Inoue," Ichigo says bluntly turning to face the girl. He leans forward a little leveling their eyes. He tilts his head a little before opening his mouth. </p><p>"If you don't do as I say, someone is going to get hurt...preferably you." He says lowly, almost a whisper. Inoue gasps in response. Her eyes widen comically, frightened, she steps back but Ichigo tightly grabs her once more. </p><p>"Don't look at me like that. Do as I say." His attitude puts her off a little and she stares confused. He has a stony expression but his eyebrows are scrunching in frustration. His face goes completely blank before locking eyes with the girl in front of him. </p><p>"Help me out this one time Inoue! You promised you wouldn't be a burden to me any longer, remember?" He says almost desperately with an expecting look. The human looks back at him stunned. She tries looking for those warm brown eyes but is met with pure darkness. Shaking her head, she tries pulling back. </p><p>'There's no way he's serious.' She thinks.</p><p>"You're not the same. You're not the Ichigo I know." She says with a small frown and Ichigo makes an offended face in return. He loosens his grip but doesn't release her. </p><p>"Reverse it now. I'm running out of time, Inoue." Ichigo snaps. She flinches at the harsh tone looking away from his rather scary expression. Fighting the tears, she opens her mouth to refuse but he places a finger on her lips. </p><p>"Remove the seal and restore his limbs." He says like it's the simplest thing ever.</p><p>"I don't know how to," Inoue says muffled and Ichigo fights the agitation rising in his chest. </p><p>"You have the power to do it. Now go." He nods off in the king's direction, giving her a slight push. Orihime hesitates before reaching her hands out. She casts her rejection shield closing her eyes. Focusing her energy into her hands, there's a feeling of warmth centering in her palm. Letting herself fall into a focused headspace she continues longer. She opens her eyes after a while but to her disappointment, nothing happened. The seal is just as thick and strong as before. </p><p>"It's not working." She frowns turning back where she's met with Ichigo standing over a presumably lifeless blond male, blood soaking into his white attire. Her eyes widen in shock and she turns back immediately. Ichigo sighs exasperatedly.</p><p>"Then try harder." He replies sharply. Inoue sniffs, allowing the dam to break further. She bursts into tears to Ichigo's displeasure and at this point he's had enough. He lunges forward and- </p><p>Uryū Ishida gapes at the sight before him. Relying on his instinct, he releases an arrow without a second to waste.</p><p>Ichigo stops squeezing the life out of Orihime and lets her fall out of his grasp. She chokes for air, clutching the fabric at her chest. Ichigo flash steps out of the way and stops behind Ishida who rushes over to the fallen princess with a worry-filled face. Within his peripheral he sees the lifeless body of Jugram.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He stares for a moment then assures himself that Orihime isn't in critical condition. He turns back to face an amused Ichigo and shouts in anger.</p><p>"Kurosaki! Have you lost your mind?!"</p><p>"Ha! Have you?!" Ichigo chuckles, eyes wide. "I'm gonna have to kill you now because you've interrupted us."</p><p>"You really have gone crazy." He mumbles pushing his thin frames up his nose with a sigh. Uryū stands completely facing his opponent, bracing himself.</p><p>He steps forward as a challenge, humoring Ichigo. It seems that the Quincy can't see that he's quite serious so the deemed villain exudes a bit of his Reiatsu, lightly suffocating the other two. In response, Uryū forms his bow of Reishi shooting a plethora of arrows which Ichigo deflects with his own sword of Reishi.  Uryū grabs Orihime moving out of the way of the incoming mesh of  Reishi and Reiatsu. He places her down softly and charges off to stop Ichigo.</p><p>Discreetly making his way in, Aizen lifts Orihime gently, lifting her head to look at him. She looks fine for the most part so he hauls her closer to the crystallized being. He urges the dazed girl to finish who complies without much resistance. Repeating the steps she did before, placing her rejection shield over the seal. She grunts in pain occasionally, feeling the strain of overusing her power. Aizen pretends to not notice the blood streaming from her nose.  </p><p>Uryū notices how it narrowly missed the Soul Kings encasing but it isn't long till he sees Aizen and Orihime. He thinks for a second what it could mean if he completely ruined Ichigo and Aizen's plan and kill the Soul King. Yet, what would that mean for him and the rest of the world? A harsh slap across his face sending his head left sets his mind blank. He snaps his head back front to see an annoyed Ichigo who then flings the Quincy across the large room. He makes contact with the hard wall creating a large crater. Ichigo, following, does a harsh kick to the sternum, and keeping his foot there, he pushes harder against the bone. The assaulted groans out in pain. </p><p>"I'm actually doing what's best for everyone when you think about it. That's unlike you Ishida...to not think." Ichigo says honestly. </p><p>"No, not in this way. You've hurt the people you wanted to protect the most." Uryū who can barely speak spits out the blood pooling in his mouth. The hybrid puts his foot down with a hard scowl. Uryū blinks up at him, nearly blinded by the blood running down his face from the gash above his hairline. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of the naked body of a rather pale man falling into Sosuke Aizen's arms.</p><p>"You made the mistake of interfering and I have no remorse," Ichigo says and pierces Quincy's chest, a clean severing of the heart. He gasps in pain, hacking up more blood. </p><p>"Oh and I've heard of that ability of yours. Reversing the situation, was it?"</p><p>Pulling his Reishi blade from his body, Ichigo watches the old friend fall limp. His ears ring from Orihime's sudden screams and cries. </p><p>"Too bad he didn't get to use it." He mumbles to himself.</p><p>He turns to her, face caked with blood and with a sweet smile says, "He can't hear you. He's dead now."</p><p>Fainting from exhaustion and the sight of her deceased friend Orihime falls limp onto her side. Aizen steps over her, carrying the unconscious Soul King over his shoulder. He not so gently lays him on the ground lightly slapping his cheek. The duo stands over the body curiously and soon enough he awakens. His pure purple eyes bore into Aizen's. He hisses at the feeling of the fading numbness in his restored limbs. Once comfortable enough the king sits up finally acknowledging the two standing around him. </p><p>"You...let me out. They sealed me away for a reason." The pale being looks back and forth from the two.</p><p>"Yeah and don't let them do it again, King." Ichigo smiles and turns around opening a Garganta. Aizen heads in but looks back at the "lynchpin"sprawled out on the floor. He scoffs making a face before following his companion.</p><p>The pair disappear into the crooked wall of dark space, leading to cold white dunes littered sparsely with birch bone trees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna be honest...it's been a while since I've read the manga or watched the anime so references are probably all over the place. Also please excuse my terrible use of punctuation. I'll study harder in my English class to improve lmao.</p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3 !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>